


He was a skater boy

by CalypsoJisung (Charlylii)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Injuries, Really cute, Soft boy Jisung, and clean the blood off, but he scrapes his knees and elbows, changbin cant see blood, hyunjin is really just mentioned like twice, hyunjin is the bad guy, jisung is whipped, pure fluff, really its just fluff, skater changbin, so jisung has to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylii/pseuds/CalypsoJisung
Summary: Changbin is the badass skater boy who takes part in a skating competition, Jisung is his pastel boyfriend, who gets worried when Changbin falls and injures himself





	He was a skater boy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twt gave me this idea of skater!Changbin and i just had to write it but this is barely proofread and it's 3 am so pls forgive me for any mistakes! If you like it please leave a kudos or a comment or follow my twt @/calypsojisung thank uu

Jisung loved his job at the bakery, he really did. But he hated being only one of three employees, because that meant he constantly missed his boyfriends skating competitions. Changbin wasn't a big thing in the skating scene but he was good, and slowly starting to become more popular and known.

When Changbin had told his boyfriend the date of his next competition, Jisung immediately called his boss and asked for a free day on that day, his eyes filling with tears of joy as his boss agreed.

 

The day had finally come, and Jisung was sitting on the side of the competition area in his favourite pastel blue sweater and some comfortable jeans. He still had some time to waste before it would be Changbins turn, so he watched some of the other competitors, although he didn't pay too much attention to them, merely trying to find a way to pass time until he could go back to doing his favourite thing, watching his amazing boyfriend skate.  
Jisung had always loved how free and careless Changbin looked while skating, his hair flowing in the wind, while little drops of sweat formed on his forehead. He noticed something new every time he watched the shorter boy skate and it made him fall in love more and more each time.

After what felt like forever to Jisung, it was finally Changbins turn to show his skate skills. Jisung quickly switched to the camera on his phone, he loved filming his boyfriend almost as much as he loved watching him.

Tears were welling up in Jisung eyes again, as he watched Changbin skate through his routine smoothly, never had he felt more proud of anyone. Changbins eyes were always on the floor in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but Jisung still noticed the way the corners of his mouth were twitching, trying to hold back a smile from how free he felt. Jisung was grinning from ear to ear at that sight, he could spend hours watching the love of his life skate, and sometimes he did just that, spending his nights rewatching Changbins old skating videos instead of sleeping, while the aforementioned boy was sound asleep, cuddled into his side.

Jisung moved his eyes away from his boyfriend, to watch the crowd for a moment, when in that exact moment he saw Hwang Hyunjin, Changbins biggest competitor, kicking a bottle cap directly towards the skating boy. Before Jisung could yell out a warning, the bottle cap had already lodged itself into one of the wheels of Changbins board, sending him flying off and into the ground. The skater had tried to brace himself from the impact, using his hands and knees, scraping everything open in the process.

Jisung gasped, watching from the sideline, the scene almost playing in slow motion for him and before he knew it, he had leaped over the barricade, which separated the viewers seats from the actual skating area, and sprinted towards the boy on the ground. Changbin groaned in pain while he tried to pull his knees to his chest, flinching at the stinging from the open wounds on his knees.

“BABE! Are you okay?” Jisung scrunched his eyebrows in worry and carefully helped Changbin up, “You’re bleeding, c’mon let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I’m fine don’t wor- wait did you say I'm bleeding?” Changbin yelped out in pain as he tried to walk to one of the benches, clinging to his boyfriend.

“Put your arm around my shoulder, it’ll make it easier for me to carry you.” Jisung spoke softly, trying to distract his boyfriend from the blood running down his legs. Changbin did as told, and yelped again as he was lifted into the air by the boy in the pastel sweater and carried to the backstage area. Jisung carefully placed his boyfriend into one of the comfy chairs, which were placed all around the backstage area, for the competitors to relax in.

“Okay, look at me, deep breaths, babe. It’s not a lot of blood, we’ll have you cleaned up in no time. Just look at me and take deep breaths.” Jisung knelt before his boyfriend, already unpacking the small Med kit given to him by one of the organizers of the competition. Changbin looked into Jisungs eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

“This is gonna hurt a bit, you know the drill, just squeeze my shoulder and try to concentrate on something else.” he slowly and carefully started to apply some rubbing alcohol to the scrapes on Changbins knees and removed the dirt from the open wounds. Changbin kept hissing in pain and with every little hiss or whimper, Jisung felt like he was being stabbed. He hated hurting his boyfriend, but in this case it was necessary to avoid an infection.

“Your knees are clean now, I'm gonna apply some cream and then wrap it up with a bandage, so it might sting again, alright?” Changbin nodded in response, squeezing his boyfriends shoulders again as his knees were being bandaged up. Jisung carefully repeated the process on Changbins elbows, spreading little kisses along his arms to distract from the pain and stinging.

Once Changbin was all cleaned up and his injuries were cared for, Jisung rushed over to the catering table to grab a bottle of water and an apple for his boyfriend, to help him recharge. Changbin thanked him and quickly emptied the water bottle and almost swallowed the apple whole. They sat there for a few more minutes, still waiting for Changbin to calm his breath and his heart rate. When he finally felt well enough to get up again, Jisung helped him and supported him all the way to the car.

“Let me get in the drivers seat, my legs are good enough to drive,” Changbin started protesting before they even got to the car, “plus we took my car and you hate the stick shift.” Jisung shook his head and opened the passenger door, carefully helping the injured boy into the seat and even fastening his seatbelt for him. Changbin relaxed into the car seat as he watched Jisung hurry around the car and into the drivers seat.

“I cant believe I tripped over nothing… this never happens. Everything was going so smoothly and perfectly and then that had to happen, sorry i disappointed you today” the drive had been silent until then, Changbin ran his hands through his hair, “I just had to be a failure today.”

“Babe, no. It wasn't your fault.” - “BUT IT WAS” Changbin tended to raise his voice when he got frustrated.

“No Changbin. It was not your fault. I saw what happened, might even have it on video. That Hwang asshole kicked something in your direction, i think it was a bottle cap or something. That blocked your wheel and made you trip. It wasn't your fault.” Jisung placed his hand on the older ones thigh, rubbing soft circles into his skin.

“I can’t believe they still let him compete, this is like the fifth time this happened. But… But if you really filmed it, maybe we can finally get him disqualified from future competitions,” Changbin let his head fall back against the headrest, breathing out with a heavy sigh, “then he can never pull stuff like that again.”

 

A few minutes later they arrived at their apartment, Jisung getting out first and helping his boyfriend up the stairs to their door. They both changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie, to then plop down on their small couch. Without speaking Changbin switched on the TV and picked a soft Rom-Com on Netflix, while Jisung used his phone to order some Chinese Take-Out for them.  
Silence engulfed them, just like the blanket they had brought from their bedroom, but it was a comfortable silence. They usually spent the evenings after competitions like this. Most times however Jisung wouldn’t finish his shifts until the same time that Changbins competitions ended, so they would arrive at the same time, but separately. Still, they would always find themselves cuddled up on the couch, with Take-Out and a cheesy Rom-Com playing, enjoying each others company in their perfect little world.


End file.
